


Liam’s Promise

by Niallsweetarmpits



Category: Liam Payne (Musician), Niall Horan (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Frottage, M/M, Molestation, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niallsweetarmpits/pseuds/Niallsweetarmpits
Summary: Liam made a promise… He would make Niall pay if he fucked up his sister… and Niall fucking did it!!!





	Liam’s Promise

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE CHECK THE RATING, WARNING AND TAGS FOR THIS WORK BEFORE READ IT! Keep your reading experience always save!

It was really annoying already to know his little sister was messing around with one of his teammates, but now his sister is in big shit because his parents figured out what was happening. And to add to all these, the dickhead of Niall was bragging in every corner of the school about how he popped the cherry of Liam’s sister. He couldn’t let the things like this… Niall was his friends, but he has gone too far.

So, when the coach called for them both to be a practice pair, Liam decided it was time to teach Niall a lesson he’ll never forget. The blonde boy sensed the animosity in his friend and tried to talk with him, but were no stopping for Liam’s stronger and bigger body to manhandle and drag Niall across the whole gym mat. 

“I fucking told you I was going to make you pay if you fucked her up!!!” Liam says while keeps manhandling Niall, working hard over his body. In the school gym, full of other teammates and students, Liam’s teasing, frotting and touching has forced Niall to get a boner, stuck stiff between his body and tight singlet. 

Now he finally has Niall were he wanted to. He hooks his left arm over Niall’s left elbow forcing his arm behind him (between his back and Liam’s front), while passing his right hand under the blonde’s right armpit and graving his right shoulder, forcing and pushing the smaller boy against his front. All of these at the same time his legs secures each of Niall’s, trapping him completely. Now Liam right leg is over Niall’s crotch, and he’s pressing and rubbing over it, making Niall gasp in unwanted pleasure and beg to “fucking” stop, as quietly as he can. But Liam isn’t going to.

“Please!” the smaller wrestler gasps more frantically.

“You’re done, bitch!” is Liam’s reply as he turns himself over his back, taking Niall with him, exposing his teammate front body to anyone who wanted to see. Now Liam leg starts to work hard the pressure against the hard on trapped in Niall’s pants.

“I’m gonna scream! I’m gonna give up now! Let me go the fucking now!!!” Niall threatens desperately, fighting the pain and unwanted pleasure.

“Come on, honey! Scream and let’s get the coach here to see how hard been my bitch it’s getting you! Come on!!!” Liam spits harshly in Niall’s ear, leg pressing harder over the blonde’s cock, hard and very visible against the tight material of his light blue singlet.

“Please, stop it! Please!” Niall whines helpless and Liam just rubs and presses hard and shamelessly over his ex-friend hard cock. It doesn’t take long for Niall to start humping helplessly over the pressure on his cock, without any control over his horney and hard meat.

“Please, no!!! Please!!! Don’t do this to me! I’m sorry!” Niall begs quietly but it’s too late to be sorry now. He did the wrong, so wrong, and Liam is coming for the revenge without mercy.

“Cum, bitch!!! Show me the price!” Liam commands and Niall moans a desperate “No!!!” feeling his body giving up to his teammate. Liam can also feel it. Niall stiffs all over, stooping his trusting over Liam’s leg… the last fight against the inevitable.

“Don’t fight it, babes. Cum for me!” Liam whispers in Niall’s ear, giving it a long wet and hot lick. He smiles evilly when Niall’s body tremble all over.

“Liam!!!” the owned and helpless boy gasps, scared and excited. His hips getting life again and beginning to press over Liam’s leg in short desperate thrusts.

“Yeah!!! That’s it!” Liam encourages him, licking the red ear some more. He smiles feeling Niall’s cock thickening and then jerking against him. Nialls lets out an anxious grunt and then starts moaning while the cum is forced out his body. It feels like forever while Liam keeps pressing and making more cum shoot out of his body. Niall gets lost in the feeling, almost forgetting where they are. He convulses and moans softly in uncontrollable pleasure, coming to another Payne. Liam smiles feeling victorious for his control over the other boy, but also angry for the pleasure plastered in the dumb blonde’s face.

“This is just the start. From now on take care of yourself because when I get you alone, and I will, I’m going to fuck the shit out of you and then let everybody know how much a cumbitch you are and how you screamed my name like the cheapest slut when my dick make you cum, fucker!” Liam says meanly over Niall’s ear. Niall almost can taste the hate in his teammate voice. He can’t even imaging be humiliated like this again.

“I’m sorry!” Niall begs again totally broken, when his orgasm is finally over.

“You will… You will!” Liam assures him and then frees Niall’s body from his grips.

“Mate, that’s disgusting!!! Did you pee yourself?!!!” he says dramatically, louder enough for his coach and other teammates to hear it. Everybody’s attention is suddenly on them. In false disgust, Liam touches his tights dampened by the boy cum, while Niall runs in panic and shame to the locker room without looking anyone, his hands covering his crotch awkwardly.

“Mate! What happens?” one of their teammates asks.

“I think he just peed himself” Liam answers with a disgusting expression on his face hiding the evil satisfaction… Niall for sure will learn that he can mess with Liam’s younger sister and get away with it!

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue, so be patient with my writing, but I'm open to respecfull feebacks, suggestions and corrections.


End file.
